


The One Where Changbin Gets Stuck

by piscesmuse



Series: POLY SKZ DORM ANTICS [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Creampie, Cuddles, Degradation, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kim Seungmin is mean, M/M, Poly SKZ, STUCK CHANGBIN, Top Bang Chan, ass eating, bitchified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmuse/pseuds/piscesmuse
Summary: kinda...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Changbin centric - Relationship, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: POLY SKZ DORM ANTICS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	The One Where Changbin Gets Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> heyyoooo, I hope you guys enjoy this! I wanted to write a stuc fic and who else would this happened to ya know! Enjoy!!

Laughter was not unusual coming from the dorm, especially when the 2000s line got together. 

“You can NOT!” Hyunjin yelled. “I bet you ₩20,000 there’s no way!” Hyunjin crossed his arms defiantly. Felix held his hand out to be shook, never willing to pass up a wager then turned to Jisung and quirked an eyebrow. 

“You want to get in on this?” Felix asked. Jisung stroked his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. 

“I think,” He started, “That I've seen Felix be put into enough crazy positions to ever doubt his flexibility. I’m putting ₩20,000 on Felix.” 

Hyunjin threw his arms in the air, indignantly. 

“Being flexible is totally different than being able to jump through the steps of a ladder!” Hyunjin exclaimed. Felix snatched the money out of both of their hands and sat it on the dresser next to the bunk bed. He pulled his own wallet out, and added the same amount to the pile. Hyunjin and Jisung stepped back to give Felix room, as Felix stretched. 

“If this goes wrong, like you put _another_ hole in the wall,” Hyunjin said, inching towards the door. “I’m running.” Jisung and Felix both laughed but they both knew him well enough to know he wasn't joking, and Felix was smart enough to know Jisung would be right behind him.

The three had a tendency to become a bit reckless without their fourth wheel but since Seungmin was out recording, no one was here to give them the rational commentary they so desperately needed. Without Seungmin, they became a bit unhinged. Not that Seungmin was that much more mature than the rest of them. He was just the only one that thought twice about an idea before running head first which is exactly what Felix was doing. 

The young dancer ran across the room, tucked his arms against his body and flung himself straight through the ladder hole, shrieking like a dolphin as he went through. Jisung cheered as Hyunjin collapsed to the floor in laughter. Felix stood up from the bed, flipped imaginary hair over his shoulder, and pocketed the cash from the dresser. In Hyunjin’s fit of laughter he had taken to kneeling, feigning reverence for the smaller man. 

“Felix!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “God Felix! Felix can do anything! You’re the coolest awesomest-“

“What are you guys doing?” Changbin’s voice rang from the doorway. In a span of three seconds, unbeknownst to Changbin, a silent conversation had taken place. Upon hearing the voice, Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin had quickly glanced at each other. A smirk spread across Felix's face as he sauntered across the room towards their unsuspecting member. 

“A challenge! You up for one?” Felix asked. Changbin smiled, unaware of the plan that had just been devised. Changbin was sweet, kind, caring, almost to a fault. He just wanted to join in the fun, willing to do whatever asked if he was smiling along with the boys. It was cute, if not a bit naive, and the boys couldn't help but prey on it sometimes. 

“A challenge? What kind?” Changbin sat his bag down on the floor, invested. Hyunjin stood, not wanting to miss out. Jisung arose, as well, and swiftly walked over to Changbin, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Step on down, lucky contestant number 2!" Jisung announced in his best game show host voice. "The challenge is ₩20,000 to fit yourself through the top hole in the ladder!"

Changbin eyed the ladder connecting his and Chan's bed.

"I don't think that sounds like the best idea..." Changbin responded warily. The ladder rings were wide enough that they were believable for Felix's tiny body to make it through. Any of the three rowdy boys could feasibly make it through that tight space unscathed. Changbin was a little bigger, a little wider, thicker in places the other three lacked.

"Come on, Hyung! It'll be fun! You just gotta go through the hole and take the money!" Hyunjin encouraged. Changbin did like money, he was not one to back down from a challenge. Felix came forward, smile on his face like a Cheshire Cat. Changbin would normally love this smile, except directed at him he knows Felix is up to something. The small boy walked behind Changbin just to wrap his arms around the older's waist.

"Do it, I dare you," Felix whispered into Changbin's ear. "But you have to hurry because I'm tired of playing this game. I _really_ wanna play something else." Felix's small hands had began to slide down, rubbing just under the waistband of Changbin's pants. Changbin looked down and watched as fingers met prickly hairs. The older's dry tongue peaked out to wet his lips, failing to notice that his mouth had gone dry at the feeling of Felix's hands on him. A wet tongue flicked his ear before Felix continued in that deep voice of his. "It'll be so easy, and then you can fuck me."

A sharp gasp was heard from Hyunjin as he watched how Changbin's cock began to fill out in his pants. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room and Jisung was the first to speak up.

"Fuck," Jisung said elegantly. His mouth had dropped open, watching Felix's sultry show. Hyunjin nodded dumbly.

"Look at them, they're already so horny. You have to hurry so you can fuck your babies." Felix continued, his hand lowering to stroke Changbin over his pants.

Changbin has no idea how this makes sense but he knows if he can somehow fit his body through the hole of that stupid metal ladder he was getting his dick sucked. His dick twitched in interest in Felix's hands. The seductive man slid his hands up Changbin's torso before coming to rest on his shoulders, massaging them like he was a boxer entering the ring. He found himself nodding along to nothing before stepping forward. Feet moving determinedly across the floor, before coming to a stop in front of the ladder. He rolled his shoulders back and stuck his leg through the bottom rung, knowing this would be the easier route.

"Ya, hyung, don't cheat! Felix went through that one!" Hyunjin interrupted, pointing at the second ring on the ladder from the top.

"What the hell does it matter which one I go through?" Changbin meant to sound annoyed but his voice came out small and whiny, already affected by what Felix had proposed. He had already been paying way too much attention to the way Hyunjin's was worrying those pretty lips of his between his teeth, leaving then bright pink and puffy. Hyunjin only blew him a kiss and shrugged, giggling prettily. Changbin rolled his eyes because that's truly all it takes for Hyunjin to win an argument with him. He groaned, faced the ladder and climbed up the ring. The younger boys behind him began to chant Changbin's name like they were his fans at a sporting event. He put his arms through the hole first, head following behind as he prepared to slide through the hole and land on the bed. He was halfway through before he realized he couldn't slide through anymore. He attempted to slide back out realizing not only could he not reach the step below, he had wedged himself into the ladder so well he was stuck. He froze, realizing the predicament he was in.

The room was filled with silence, the only noise that could be heard were the harsh breaths of the man stuck in the ladder and the fan whirring in the background. Seconds dragged by as everyone took in exactly what had happened. From where the young members stood, Changbin's pants had stretched across the older's bottom and gave them a full view of the muscular ass presented to them. Felix startled when his phone chimed in his pocket.

"Oh, Seungmin's gonna be home soon!" Felix typed out a quick reply. Changbin could hear hushed tones behind him as the three boys conversed. 

“Obviously, I failed.” Changbin stated from his precarious position in the ladder. “Can one of you help me out?” No one answered. Changbin wiggled again trying to unwedge him, unsuccessfully. 

“Hello?” 

A floorboard squeaked slowly and silence followed. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Quiet snickers and thundering footsteps were his only reply as he was left stuck in the ladder. Changbin sighed and placed his hands on the sheets, trying a little harder to remove himself. He figured he must look stupid with his legs jerking this way and that, trying to dislodge himself, but at least he wouldn't be stuck if it works. The rage that filled him at the fact that they had just left him stuck in this _stupid ladder_ fueled his body as he finally slipped out of the hole and onto the floor in front of the ladder.

Changbin narrowed his eyes at the ladder in a sneer but he couldn't help but wonder what Seungmin said to make them leave so quickly. He wondered if he told them to leave him here. He licked his lips at the idea of Seungmin finding him stuck in the ladder, at his mercy. His eyes looked from the door to the ladder, contemplating his options. On one hand, he _really_ wanted to get his hands on those boys, but on the other hand, Chan had fucked him full of cum and then stuck a plug in him without letting him cum and Seungmin _always_ delivered in terms of making Changbin cum and he's good at keeping secrets so Chan would never know and he can still get fucked when Chan gets home. His mind was already made.

A cacophony of noise erupted from the living room as the boys greeted Seungmin into the dorm. Putting one foot on the ladder, he launched himself back through. He placed his hands back on the sheets and tested himself, making sure he could get back out if he needed to, and waited.

He waited so long he was about to give up until he heard the foot steps approaching. He closed his eyes and waited for Seungmin to approach but heard nothing. He heard the telltale floorboard squeak by the door to the room.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me?" Changbin probed, hoping to get whoever stood at the door to respond. Soft footsteps were heard and then hands were on Changbin's ass, grabbing the cheeks harshly. Changbin squeaked, cheeks warming at the rough treatment. "You could at least say 'hi' Seungmin," Changbin snidely remarked.

"Hi," Seungmin replied. "Heard you were stuck, wanted to see for myself. Your ass looks so much better in person." Changbin huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

"So you told them to leave me here?" He asked, rolling his eyes as if he hadn't already came to that conclusion himself.

"Yeah, I did. Is that a problem," Seungmin paused, sliding his hands up Changbin's ass until they reached the waistband, and gripped it before finishing. "Princess?"

Changbin's gasp was loud in the quiet room and Seungmin chuckled behind him. Changbin cleared his throat.

"Now that you've seen me, can you get me out?" Changbin's voice was unsteady, head already fuzzy with the way 'princess' settled on his ears. Something about Changbin being big and strong, being talked down to by someone smaller than him was something he had mentioned to Seungmin once but they had never had the chance to act on it. Changbin couldn't help but swallow in anticipation.

Changbin's pants were roughly yanked off of him, exposing the pink jewel Chan had placed in his ass earlier that day.

"Look at you, all plugged up and ready to go," Seungmin jeered. "You were ready to take my cock before I got here and you have the nerve to pretend to be annoyed with me?"

Changbin hung his head low, trying to find the words to respond to Seungmin but he was already so turned on, his only thought was that he _really_ wanted to cum.

"Please- please just help me get out," Changbin pleaded softly, hoping he wasn't acting too well.

"Sure. What's your safe word?" Seungmin asked, voice steady.

"Farmhouse" Changbin answered immediately, a little too happily for the predicament he was supposed to be in. The plug slowly began to be pulled from Changbin's ass, and his eyeslids fluttered at the sensation of his hole stretching wide over it's bulbous end. His hands clutched the sheets as he bit his lip, holding back the whine caught in his throat at the feeling. The plug slipped out of him and he found himself clench over nothing, feeling empty after having it in for so long. Though he was not left to wallow in his emptiness for long before he felt something warm and wet slide across his entrance.

Changbin moaned sweetly, thick thighs shaking as Seungmin licked at Changbin’s ass like he was cleaning his plate. As his cheeks held open by Seungmin’s hands, all he could do was hold onto the sheets as Seungmin's flat tongue continued its assault, never actually sinking in. 

“Ah! Seungmin~” Changbin whined out, “You said you were going to get me out,”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it. I hear you moaning like a little bitch.” 

Changbin’s dick leaked precum onto the sheets below. 

“Listen to you, I bet you're already wet,” Seungmin’s hand reached around to where Changbin's cock was hanging under the metal bar he was stuck over and stroked Changbin’s cock, spreading his precum down the shaft. 

“Why are you talking to me like that?” Changbin’s squirmed at the sensation, his head felt airy and he wasn't sure if it from the rush of blood to his head in this position or Seungmin's words. Seungmin smacked his ass and watched it jiggle, ignoring the way Changbin jerked from his precarious position on the ladder. He rubbed his hand over the reddening bruise that appeared on the older man's ass. 

“Am I supposed to treat you with respect? You're pathetic." Seungmin answered. Changbin's knees knocked against the metal of the ladder as he shivered from Seungmin's harsh words. Seungmin tapped the the elder's thigh to get his attention. Changbin looked back, dark hair stuck to his forehead coated in sweat.

"What's your color?" Seungmin asked softly. Changbin squeezed his eyes shut and his cheeks turned a deeper red before he turned his head and mumbled under his breath.

"It's green. I- I like it when you talk to me like this." His voice was low but Seungmin heard it clear as day. With one hand returning to Changbin's cock and the other gripping Changbin's ass, Seungmin dove back in, wiggling his tongue, moaning when he suddenly tasted another member's cum in Changbin's ass. He removed his hand from Changbin's cock and smacked his ass again. Seungmin watched a twin red mark bloom on the other cheek as the older hissed from the pain. Changbin managed to catch his foot on the railing near his knees. In this position, he was wide open and he groaned when he felt the cum begin to leak out his ass.

"That's so much cum," Seungmin almost sounded mesmerized. "Did you let our leader cum in your ass?" Seungmin's voice somehow had gotten deeper, thick with lust. His hand reached between Changbin's legs, rubbed at the tip of Changbin's cock stroking past Changbin's cock and smearing it on his balls. He then hooked two fingers into Changbin's ass, gaping him so the cum came out faster. Methodically, he smeared it between the stuck man's cheeks, spreading that down across his balls as well. He continued that way, focused on the sound of the slick slide, the glistening of Changbin's skin. Changbin's foot began to slip from the ladder and he earned another sharp slap on his ass for that. "All this cum is getting you so wet, Binnie baby."

Changbin couldn't answer, muscles clenched in pleasure as he rutted into the hand that was stroking his cock. Seungmin's other hand was busy plunging into his hole, rubbing against his prostate. The older found himself attempting to fuck himself on both the hands at once. Seungmin laughed.

" _Why are you talking to me like that, Seungmin?_ " Seungmin mocked. "Because you're my bitch and I talk you how I want to talk to you." He answered himself. He let out an inarticulate groan as he struggled to think past the feeling of being degraded and talked down to. Seungmin pulled on Changbin's hole again, letting the slick white liquid leak.

"Seungminie, stop it," Changbin whined. "I'm going to get in trouble," CHangbin, tried to run away from the pleasure but was unable to stop his hips from fucking into the unyielding pleasure of Seungmin's hands.

"Well, pretty, if you're going be in trouble, might as well make it feel good right?" The younger asked.

"'M not pretty," Changbin cried out, leg finally slipping from the ladder as Seungmin wrapped his Hand firmly around Changbin's cock.

"You better stop being so bratty or else I won't let you cum," The taller said. Seungmin's hand was slowly stroking CHangbin's wet cock. His hand was sliding through the layers of precum keeping Changbin on edge just enough to make him lose his mind. "Say it or you don't cum,"

Tears fell from the older eyes as he was edged, kept right on the cliff of the orgasm he's been chasing all day. His head cloudy, unable to keep a thought long enough to act on it, lips parted, breath coming out in pants. A thumb pressed against the head of the older boy's cock and Changbin reached back to hold the sides of the ladder, as his body struggled to process the onslaught of pleasure.

"I'm pretty! Binnie is pretty!" Changbin wailed, toes curled as he was about to cum.

"Oh, Binnie, look at you," Chan's voice rang throughout the room and Changbin felt the younger boy tense behind him, frozen. Changbin's hands balled in the sheets below as he was kept from his orgasm yet again. He was so fed up he wanted to cry. "Seungmin, out, I'll deal with you later."

Changbin heard the shuffling as Seungmin left the room but he didn't bother to look up, still attempting to steady his breath after being edged yet again today.

"You're having a hard time listening today," Chan said from behind Changbin and Changbin jumped. He hadn't realize he was that close already. Chan's fingers slid into Changbin's wet hole and Changbin clenched around them, moaning at the feeling of something in him again. The leader's fingers worked in and out of him slowly. Changbin could feel the heat simmering in his stomach again as he was worked up again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out," Changbin pleaded with his elder. "Seungmin just- I couldn't help it-" A sharp smack landed on his cheek, in the same spot Seungmin had smacked him but much harder. Changbin wondered if it was hard enough to see his hand on his ass in the morning.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Chan's asked, his voice vicious as he smacked Changbin's ass again in the same spot. "You're not stuck in this ladder. You're just a whore who will take any chance to be fucked." Changbin could hear the telltale sign of Chan's belt buckle coming undone. Since Chan knew he wasn't really stuck he took the opportunity to wag his hips at Chan, who only scoffed at him. "Look at you, already begging to be filled up again. If you had listened, you'd be getting to cum all over my cock right now like you were begging to do this morning. Now instead, I'm going to fuck my cum back into you, and if you cum I'm caging you for a week."

Changbin cried, tears leaving warm, wet trails across his face.

"Understood, Changbin?" Chan asked. Changbin nodded from his position on the ladder. He felt a soothing hand rub the back of his thighs.

"What's your safe word?" Chan asked and Changbin smiled through his tears at the warm sensation that appeared in his chest. No matter how rough they treat him they always make sure he feels safe.

"It's farmhouse, Channie," Changbin said softly, smiling. Chan's cock slid into his hole hard and fast, knocking all the air out of his chest.

"You're smiling a bit too much for someone who breaks rules," Chan said, words accented by the steady drive of his hips as he pounded into Changbin's ass. The wet squelches of the cum Chan had fucked into him earlier that day, and the leftover lube from the copious amount that Chan liked to use, made the slide of Chan's cock smooth. Every stroke had Chan's cock sliding over Changbin's prostate at just the right angle. His body pulsed in rhythm as pleasure shot through him, moans being punched out of him as Chan kept his unfaltering pace. Changbin had been on edge for so long, he could feel himself approaching the end of his rope, his stomach tightening, eyes unable to stay open.

"Hyung! Hyung, please!" Changbin cried out. If Chan kept this up he was sure to break. He really didn't feel like being caged and Chan always made good on his word. Changbin's eyes rolled back, the pleasure too much for him to handle. His breathing was marked by whines and loud moans. The constant, repetitive sound of Chan's hips clapping against Changbin's ass were only rivaled by Changbin's incessant wailing as Chan managed to pound straight into his prostate over and over again. "Clo-close, Hyung please slow down," Changbin pleaded, as his stomach tightened. He could see the edge of the cliff straight ahead, and he was definitely about to fall off.

"Why should I listen?" Chan's asked. "You never do." Chan's hips continued their assault and Changbin, as much as he tried to hold back, exploded all over the sheets below. His vision whiting out as his leader continued to ram his ass.

"Sh- shit," Changbin cursed under his breath and Chan stopped. An exhale from a breath he didn't know he was holding rushed out of him. He didn't realize how long he'd been upside down and he felt a little lightheaded now. Weakly, Changbin tried to push out of the ladder and, immediately, Chan's hands were on him, easing him out of the ladder. Chan's arm's wrapped around Changbin's waist and gently brought his feet down to the floor, allowing him to lean back on him as he gathered himself.

The room was quiet again excluding the harsh breathing of the two men who resided there, enjoying each others embrace for a moment. Chan kissed Changbin's cheek in a manner that was so fantastically different from the way he had just been that Changbin couldn't help but to actually let out a giggle. The older laughed in tandem, pressing more kisses into the side of Changbin's face before turning Changbin's head enough to plant a loud wet smack on the younger's pouty lips. Changbin yawned in response.

"Sleep?" Chan asked.

"But you didn't-"

"Oh, I will. But I have patience, and later when I get you all caged up, I'm going to cum on your pretty little cock. Until then, we can sleep." Changbin could feel the blood rush back to his face again after finally draining from being upside down for so long. Chan threw his head back and laughed as if Changbin being on the verge of passing out was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Come on, up to my bed, we're sleeping." Slowly, Changbin climbed the ladder, with Chan watching behind him to make sure he got up safely, before he climbed in too.

Like pieces to part of a larger puzzle, Chan's body fit into the curve of Changbin's chest. Changbin's arm curved around to pull Chan closer, and like that he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! In my head this takes place like a week before The One Where Minho Fucks Jisung All Day. Theres no rhyme or rhythm to these postings but I will say I already have plans for the next fic :)
> 
> toodaloo <3


End file.
